wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mount
Mounts are a much sought after form of transportation in which players ride atop the backs select Bind on Pickup creatures (and for gnomes; machines) of Azeroth and Outland. Faster than walking, they come in several forms. The Burning Crusade also introduces new mounts with the ability to fly. Mounts were generally expensive in the past, but their prices have been reduced with the training to ride them increased to compensate. There are however some mounts which do not cost any gold or Marks of Honor, and will drop at very low rates from bosses in endgame instances such as Zul'Gurub and Karazhan. Riding skills and abilities There are several types of mounts, all which correspond to one of the four different riding skills (apprentice, journeyman, expert and artisan). mounts with a standard 60% movement increase and the training needed (usually for Apprentice Riding Skill) to ride them, can be first purchased at level 40. The character gets a to summon their mount. At level 60, mounts become available with a standard 100% movement increase, but need additional training needed (usually for Journeyman riding skill). The character gets a to summon their mount. Once the player hits level 70, he can learn the expert and artisan riding skill. Without discounts, the expert version will cost for training and for the mount. The artisan version will cost for training and for the mount. The mounts only usable with these skills have the ability to fly in Outland. Those mounts can not be used in the old world. As of now, it is unknown whether these mounts will be flyable within Azeroth as well at some point in the future. Blizzard officials have stated that it would be possible to "rebuild" the existing continents to accommodate for flying mounts, but this would take enormous amounts of time as Kalimdor and the Eastern Continents combined are more than 4 times the size of Outland. As of patch 1.12.1 all dropped mounts require a 150 riding skill to use. Faction specific mounts Mounts by race Each race has their own mount and other races can ride these mounts if they have the appropriate faction and physical abilities, although before patch 1.1 the tauren had no mount, and learned an ability called Plainsrunning. * Alliance : ** Night elves : Nightsaber ** Humans : Horse ** Dwarves : Ram ** Gnomes : Mechanostrider ** Draenei : Elekk * Horde : ** Tauren : Kodo ** Orcs : Wolf ** Trolls : Raptor ** Undead : Skeletal Horse ** Blood elves : Hawkstrider Purchasing other mounts You can purchase your own race's mount regardless of your reputation provided you have enough gold stockpiled. However, to purchase another race's mount, your reputation with that race's faction must be "Exalted". Before Patch 1.12.1, it was required to get additional training to ride that race's mounts. After Patch 1.12.1, a universal riding skill was introduced that superseded all the mount-specific riding skills. Do take in mind that mount vendors of cities owned by races other than your own will not show you what they have to offer unless you are exalted with them. There are three exceptions: tauren can only ride kodo beasts, wolves and the rare epic mounts as they are just too large to ride anything else. Mechanostriders can only be ridden by gnomes and dwarves, as they are the only races small enough. In the 2.0.3 Public Test Realm build, tauren can now ride on s, but none of the other Raptors. http://www.worldofraids.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2574 Discount Honor discount Because of the large expense of mounts, and the way Blizzard implements the discount system, it will be often seen that people refer to prices which are 10% less than the prices listed here. There is now only one discount available for training riding skill and purchasing mounts: *10% Honored faction discount. Class discount Warlocks and paladins can get class-specific mounts. They are equivalent to standard mounts, but require mana to summon. When the summoning spells are learned, the player will automatically receive the requisite riding skill to ride that particular mount. In addition, druids will be able to shapeshift into a bird and fly at a speed equivalent to that of mounts requiring the expert-riding skill. * Warlock : at level 40 : at level 60 * Paladin : (blue and grey colored) at level 40 : at level 60 * Blood Knight : (red and bronze colored) at level 40 : at level 60 Mounts table Also see: Riding skill. Mount speed Although a mount's tooltip will say it increases your speed by 60% (for normal mounts) or 100% (for epic), the numbers are a little higher than that. Without using any speed-enhancing equipment or effects, a normal mount will increase your movement speed by about 64% and an epic mount will increase it by about 105%. Additionally, there are four methods for increasing your mounted speed which are available to all players: * Enchant Gloves - Riding Skill: +2%, world drop Enchanting recipe * Carrot on a Stick: +3%, reward from the Gahz'rilla quest in Zul'Farrak * Mithril Spurs: +4%, world drop Blacksmithing plans There is also a Leatherworking pattern which will enable players to craft a trinket called: * : +10% This item effectively increases a mount's speed by 10%. However, this does not stack with the previously mentioned methods, so it is an effective 1% improvement over using the above 3 items combined. Totals The bonuses from these three effects are added together, then the total bonus is applied to your mounted speed. Thus, if you have spurs but nothing else, your normal mount speed will be increased to about 170.5% (instead of the 168% you'd get by just adding the equipment bonus to the mount bonus). These numbers were obtained experimentally using a position-tracking addon written specifically for this purpose. Using all three speed-enhancing effects produces a total movement speed of about 179% for normal mounts — (100% + 64%) * (100% + 2% + 3% + 4%) — and 224% for epic mounts — (100% + 105%) * (100% + 2% + 3% + 4%). Additionally, Paladins have a talent called Pursuit of Justice and Hunters have a talent called Animal Handler which increases your mount speed by 4%/8%. The speed bonus from this talent is not believed to stack with the item bonuses above and so presumably operates in a similar manner, increasing the Warhorse's total speed to 170.5%/177% and the 's to 213%/221.5%. Paladins also get Crusader Aura in TBC. Which increases mount speed for all members in the party by 20%. This spell can be learned at level 62. It supposedly stacks with PoJ. This also affects flying mounts. See also * Transportation category for a detailed list of methods of transportation in WoW. * Mounts category for a list of articles on mounts. * If you want to get a head start, read a Guide for Preparing to Buy a Mount. * Fresh Holly, a way to transform your mount into a reindeer for half an hour * Ravasaur Trainers, a faction rumoured to be included in a future patch providing Horde-only mounts. External links * The official guide page for Mounts at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/ Category:Mounts Category:Game Terms